


Full Moon

by roosebolton



Series: Werewolf Lovers [1]
Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Animal Genitals, F/M, Knotting, Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, no really, so beware if that is not your thing, this is very explicit sex between a werewolf and someone in human form, werewolf/human sex, with wolf genitals and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: An evening walk under a full moon comes with a lot of changes when you're a werewolf - and so is your lover.





	Full Moon

It was a full moon that night and I could feel the change coming on, itching beneath my skin. The sun hadn't set fully, and I was going for an evening walk with her. There was a bit of chill in the air, but not enough to need more than a light jacket. 

I was nervous, because I knew she knew my secret, but she had never seen me during the change. 

I was nervous, too, because I knew she had, more or less, the same secret. I'd thought several times that we must have been drawn to each other by fate, somehow, despite not knowing until much later that we had the same... well, let's call it an affliction.

We were the same, but different. When we discussed it one night, in hushed tones, after too much liquor, the descriptions didn't match up exactly. I guess it could be chalked up to being from different places, coming from... different kinds of magic, maybe. I was worried, I think, that she'd be afraid of me, even though she must have been feeling the pull of the moon, too. We hadn't yet worked out a system, some way of knowing when it would happen for us, since we didn't seem to change at the same time, even for myself I wasn't sure exactly what triggered the change besides it being related to the full moon.

Our first full moon together, then.

As humans, we're about the same height, if I stand up straight and she slouches a bit. We have a similar overall build, though she has a curvier shape than me, a waist that's easy to grip, and long straight hair that hangs heavy over her shoulders when she doesn't wear it in a tight bun. My hair is long, too, though not as long as hers, wild and curly.

She wore her hair long and loose that night, and so did I. We were wearing long sleeved flannels, red plaid, nearly the exact same pattern, as though it were a required uniform for werewolves.

The sunlight was fading fast, and we were at the edge of the woods. I squeezed her hand a little too hard, but she squeezed mine back.

"You sure?" I asked, already feeling my voice turning deeper, huskier, feeling like my mouth had too many teeth.

She gave me a smile, the kind of smile that made me ache, in my heart and in my loins, a reassuring smile with a hint of wickedness. "Yeah, it's time. No time like the present."

We walked along the path into the woods, and I had the distinct feeling that we would know when to stop. We walked for a long time without speaking, holding hands tightly, the trees shaking softly with their turning leaves, until we were deep in the woods and could hear no one around. She stopped there, and turned to me. I nodded. We must have had the same feeling: this is the place.

I took a deep breath, taking off my flannel and handing it to her. With more of my flesh exposed, I felt the itch beneath my skin even stronger, more urgent. I pulled the t-shirt I'd had on under my flannel off over my head and handed that to her too, my torso naked to the sky. The more clothing I removed, the stronger the sensation, and I felt like I couldn't get my shoes and socks and pants and briefs off fast enough, like they were choking me, constricting me too much. Once I was naked I felt better, more natural, more right. I was cold, but I knew that I wouldn't be cold for long.

She set my clothes on the leaf-strewn ground and put her arms around me, her warmth a comfort, as we waited for the moon to show herself. She put the side of her face against mine, nuzzling me roughly, calming my nerves. 

And then, I could see the darkness fade, just a little, as the moon came from behind the clouds. I pushed her away, as gently as I could, silently hoping she'd understand. Her kind, dark eyes went wide. It was time.

I stood up straight, my head hanging down slightly, and held my arms away from my body, my legs apart, as I felt the changes begin. With each short, sharp breath, I felt myself growing larger, more muscular, my legs changing shape until I was standing digitigrade, my fingernails becoming claws. My body grew a short coat of fur, then a second coat, longer in most places, my black fur thicker than usual against the cold. Gone was my usual face, my snout now long enough to contain the many sharp teeth I'd only felt like I had in human form, my pointed ears now atop my head, twitching, listening to noises I couldn't hear before. 

When it was finished, I towered over her, my body tall, broad, full of lean muscle beneath the thick, dark, soft fur, easily two or three times her size. I stood on two legs, though I could have switched to all four, my body clicking bones and tendons and muscles into place, and run faster that way. Running wasn’t necessary now, though. Not here.

Something else was beginning to stir within me.

I looked down at her, fully prepared for her to leave, to run away, when she saw what I’d become. 

Instead, she walked toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist, pressing her fingers into my fur, petting my tail. She leaned her face against my chest.

“You’re soft,” she said, staying there for a while. I pulled her close, my arms around her shoulders, breathing softly, bending as best I could to nuzzle the top of her head.

“Thank you,” I said, hugging her tight, my voice rough and deep with the change. 

“For what?”

I cleared my throat, sticking my flat tongue out to lick the side of my mouth thoughtfully. “For staying.”

“Where else would I go?” She tugged on my tail. “Who else would understand me like you?”

I pressed my snout to the top of her head in the nearest approximation of a human kiss I could muster.

"You all right?" she said into my fur. I moved against her, lightly wagging my tail.

"Mmhmm. You?"

"I'm okay. Not feeling it yet, I guess."

"Wonder why."

"We'll figure it out eventually. It's not like there's some kind of book about all this stuff. Not a reliable one, anyway." 

"Babe," I said to her, "can I admit something?"

"Mmhmm. Weird time for it, but sure."

"I think I'm having, uh, other issues. Besides the obvious one, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"You're soft and warm and I uh..." I stuck my tongue out a little, panting. "I'm, well..." I growled softly, deep in my throat, guiding her hand between my legs to my furry sheath. "There's something about tonight, this cool night air, the moon, and you here with me... it's making me, well..."

"It's okay to say horny."

I laughed, a strange huffing noise. "Sure. Yes. That."

"Are you embarrassed? I mean, it's not like we haven't had sex. Like, kind of a lot. You know?" 

"Yeah, but... I mean, that was, you know, normal human stuff. This is different."

She squeezed lightly, and I felt weak in the knees. She leaned back to look up at me, a grin on her face. "Hey, babe, I mean, I'm up for it if you are."

I groaned. It was too much, the idea of taking her like that, right there, in the middle of the woods, out in the open, and I felt my cock stir, poking out just the tiniest bit.

"Seems like you like the idea, mmhmm. You beast." She rubbed one finger gently across the tip of my cock. I squirmed.

"Uh, yeah, I mean... of course, but I mean, I'm worried, too."

"About what?"

"I, uh. I'm worried it won't fit. In you. I don't want to hurt you. It's a lot bigger, when I'm like this, than it usually is."

"Mmmmm, well, babe, there's only one way to find out, right?"

There was no sign of guile or doubt or fear in her, just gentleness and love and genuine warmth. Arousal, too - my sense of smell being stronger in my other form, I could easily tell she was turned on by the idea.

I put my paws on her arms, pulling them from around me. Gently, I slid her plaid flannel off her shoulders and tossed it onto where she'd left my clothes. I tugged her tank top up from where it was caught in her jeans, and she raised her arms so I could pull it off easier, tossing that aside, too.

"You'll have to unhook your bra and take off your belt. I don't think I have the dexterity for that right now."

She reached back and fiddled with the hooks on her bra, unlatching it and folding it before throwing it with the rest. Instead of removing her belt, she just unbuckled it, and unzipped her pants, kicking off her shoes so she could remove it all at once. Underneath she was wearing what looked like boxer briefs with a fun printed fabric, and soon those came off, too. She stood there for a second before she remembered her socks, using her toes to pull them off and nudging them into the pile with one foot.

She stood proud in front of me, unafraid, wearing nothing but her long hair. God, she was beautiful in the moonlight. The swell of her breasts, her nipples hard against the cool air, the tantalizing way her waist darted in just a little, the thatch of dark hair between her legs - every inch of her skin was gorgeous to me, every inch of her beautiful and perfect and I couldn't remember ever wanting her more than in that moment.

She didn't wait for me to give her the go-ahead, either, but boldly stepped toward me again. Before I knew what was happening, she bent down and pressed her lips to the part of my cock that was sticking out of its sheath, one hand around the sheath, and the other lightly squeezing my furry balls. I made a sound of surprise, and I could hear her laughing softly before pulling my cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down as best she could. I could feel it growing larger, extending further from the sheath in which it had been hidden. I wondered if she regretted her decision the larger it grew, but if so, she made no sign of it. She pushed down onto it as far as she could take it, and I felt it hit the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex, and she pulled off again, wiping the spit from her mouth, but smiling. She looked up at me with that smile, using both hands to slowly jack me off, twisting gently as she tugged at me. 

"Doin' okay up there?"

I grunted. "Not obvious?"

"Uh huh. Just making sure."

"Maybe don't keep doing that. Even though it feels... really, really good, honestly."

"You want me to stop?"

"Yeah, but only because I want to do other things too."

"Aha. You weren't wrong, by the way, it's definitely bigger than I expected."

"Mmhmm. That's not even counting the knot."

"True. Can't wait to see _ that, _ big guy." She licked the tip of my cock with an impish grin.

I bared my teeth in approximation of a human smile, growling softly. "Your turn." I put my hands on her waist, my large paws nearly able to circle all the way around it. "C'mere, you."

She laughed, resting her hands on my arms. "I'm here."

I lifted her with ease, laying her softly on the ground. She looked at me with anticipation, excited but unsure. I cradled her shoulders with one strong arm, lowering my head to give her a puppy kiss on the cheek before licking down the side of her neck, then lower still to lap at her breasts, roughly tonguing one nipple until she started to squirm, then moving to the other. She ran her fingers through the fur on the back of my head, her breathing heavier than mine, louder somehow. 

I let go of her shoulders, resting her head on the forest floor, moving my body around to kneel near her feet. I placed one paw on each of her thighs, gently pushing them apart. Scooting forward, I pulled her lower half up toward me, lowering my head to sniff loudly at her, breathing her in. Her scent was intoxicating to me and I could feel myself salivating already. She crossed her arms over her breasts, then, suddenly shy.

"You all right? Should I stop?"

She shook her head, embarrassed. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just... I mean, I didn't expect this, I haven't taken a shower since early this morning, and..."

I nuzzled the inside of her thigh. "Babe, I can assure you, you have _ never _ smelled better. I could eat you up right now."

"Oh, could you?" She smiled then, coy, unsure, but maybe relieved.

"Mmhmm," I said. "Going to."

Holding her legs in my paws, I raised her to my muzzle, using my broad, flat tongue to lap up her juices, long, slow strokes to start with. She gasped each time my tongue hit her clit, and I pulled back briefly, using the tip of my tongue to tease her there, before unexpectedly licking downward again, pressing my tongue against her hole until I entered her there, my tongue more flexible in wolf form but less firm. Pressing into her as deeply as I could, trying my best not to hurt her with my teeth, I lapped at her from the inside, wanting every drop of her, every bit of her taste on my tongue. She grasped at the fur on my arms, moaning softly, wiggling her hips toward my muzzle, trying her best to pull as much of my tongue into her as possible. I could feel her muscles clenching around my tongue and I felt dizzy for a moment, my cock so hard it must have been dripping onto the forest floor already. 

She tugged at my fur. Slowly, I pulled my tongue out of her, sitting up so I could look at her face, licking her wetness off my muzzle.

She groaned, steadying herself on my arm. "Babe, I... God, your tongue feels amazing, but I need something... uh, bigger. Like, now."

"On top of me, or like you are now, or..."

"No. You're a wolf. Fuck me like a wolf."

I growled, long and low, and nodded. I let her go, and she rolled over, her thighs damp from her arousal and my tongue, glittering in the moonlight. She got on her hands and knees, and I immediately positioned myself behind her, lowering myself to match her height, my pointed cock aimed directly at her hole. 

"You ready?" I said, still hesitant to go too far. 

"Please." She wiggled her butt, taunting me.

I pressed the tip into her, just an inch or so, testing the waters. She pushed back against me, wanting more already, and rocked back and forth a few times, taking a little more each time. I put my paws on her hips, but stayed still and let her do as she pleased, her body getting used to me. 

She paused for a moment, clenching her muscles around my cock, and I gasped at the pressure.

"You feel even bigger than you look, babe."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"God, no, fuck..." she pressed against me again, wiggling, gaining another inch inside her, "you feel goddamn _ amazing _."

"All right for me to move?"

"Mmhmm."

I pushed her hips forward a bit, then pulled her against me, slowly gaining even more ground, working into a rhythm. I couldn't help myself, my animal instinct becoming stronger, and I let go of her hips to put my paws on the ground, my larger size making the position possible. It felt perfect, natural, right, that I should be moving over her this way. My partner. My mate. I moved faster into her, leaning my head down to huff breaths into her ear. She moaned louder, then, my fur against her back, my cock hitting deeply inside of her over and over, unable to press into her any further than I was, except...

"Hold on, fuck, babe..." She leaned to one side, reaching back with her hand to grip the one part of my cock that wasn't buried in her. "...is that your _ knot?"_

I could feel myself beginning to leak inside her when she squeezed me.

"Uh huh."

"I... I want it to fit."

"Are you sure? The rest of me is already a lot, I'm uh, all the way in you now."

"I know. Please. I want you to knot me. I need all of you inside me."

I couldn't help but howl at that, sharp and keening, before lowering myself again, fucking her harder, her body slamming back against me, and I could feel her slowly start to stretch around me, and with one final heavy thrust from both of us, I was truly and fully inside her, with a cry from her lips that could have woken the dead.

She wiggled against me, moaning, our bodies joined as one. 

"God, I've never... never been this full. Fuck, I just..." She leaned to one side as before, balancing on one hand, reaching her other hand down to stroke her clit. 

"Mmm, babe. Let me."

Sitting back on my haunches, I curled one arm around her, pulling her back into my lap, making her groan as she sank even further onto my cock, her juices and mine leaking onto my sheath. I pressed one paw between her legs, making my paw pads slick, and rubbed the palm of my paw against her clit. She yelped, pressing her hand against my paw, moving it in the way that she wanted. Before long, her cries growing longer, louder, more feverish, she came, my knot buried deep in her, her orgasm squeezing my knot so hard, so fast, that I came with her, flooding her inside with wave after wave of my seed.

I wrapped both arms around her, holding her there as she went slack against me. I nuzzled the top of her head, content, though my cock would keep coming in spurts until my knot receded.

"Love you, babe," I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm, love you too," she said, dreamily.

"You want me to... move? We're slick enough that I could probably work the knot out, we don't have to stay tied, y'know."

"Uh-uh." She squirmed on my cock for emphasis. "We're staying this way. Can we lay down, though, maybe?"

"Of course." I rolled to one side, holding tight to her so that I didn't accidentally pop out. I pulled her legs toward me with one of mine, covering her with my bulk. "You warm enough?"

"Mmhmm," she said, snuggling up against me.

We must have fallen asleep that way, joined together, but when I woke up, groggy, my knot was no longer swollen, and my cock was in its sheath.

I reached for my beloved, expecting my moonlit dark-haired beauty, and instead, lying next to me was another wolf with deep grey fur, lighter in patches, smaller than me but larger than most wolves I'd seen.

I would recognize her anywhere, of course. She had changed in the night, the moon still bright overhead, stars sparkling in the sky. Every bit of her was as lovely as she was in her human form. I rested there for a while, watching the rising and falling of her breathing. 

It was strange, this affliction we both shared -- but we shared it.

Nuzzling close to my mate, I settled in for the rest of the night, unsure what the future would hold, but with her by my side, I knew we'd figure it out together.


End file.
